hollows and homework
by herRhi-chan
Summary: i suck at summary...ichi tries doing homework, with a horny shiro..not gonna happen


my first fanfic!! omg!!..i dunno if there's a little bit of..OOC-ness..but..umm...review?!?!

Ichigo sat at his desk attempting to finish his homework..he might even finish it this time!

Urgh..math…sucks..he'd come upon a particularly difficult math problem, why did he have to miss so much goddamn school, it made understanding what a times b plus c when c is equal to twice what c is when multiplied by…impossible!

'oi!, kiiing it's getting hot in here!! Quit thinking so damn much'

'shut up, you try doing this!' the strawberry replied..he didn't want to deal with his hollow right now.

"awww kingy, screw the math homework", the hollow said suddenly beside the redhead

"screw you" the strawberry said.

"tha' can be arrange'…m'dear kingy" to which the strawberry flushed and firmly planted his foot on his hollow's. "mmph!" the hollow scowled and sat on the bed, legs crossed.

"let me finish one assignment for once you evil creature…" hw said monotonously, which strangely was rather funny.

"kiiiinnnngg!!! I'm waaaay more important then a piece of paper, ain't i?"

"…"

Shiro grumbled at that and proceeded to bounce up and down on the bed, making Ichigo roll his eyes and continue with his homework. This very much displeased the horny hollow.

After a few minutes of deadening silence, Ichigo finally got into his homework, and was almost halfway through the page. Shiro decided that five minutes definitely enough time to finish twenty word problems and decided to claim his prize for being quiet…for five minutes..he was met with an icy glare that made him stop in his tracks. "no, dammit I plan on passing this fucking semester, gimme a goddamn minute!" "but king, it's bin five!!!" ".now." Shiro backed away at this, and pouted, an adorable (but evil) pout. "I'm booooooored" "well go entertain yourself..no! not like that!", he exclaimed seeing Shiro reaching…somewhere…"here..", he tossed his hollow something that would hopefully keep him occupied so he could at least finish his homework . Shiro took the DS, and the game in it and stared at it. "the fuck?"..

After showing his confused hollow how to work the DS and the pets!bunnies( it was rukia's!, he swears!) game , he sat down to finish the damned homework.

He got through most of it, his eyebrow twitching at the exclaims of the excited hollowa t the "cuteness" of his virtual bunny.

Finally he got to the last problem, and Shiro shoved the small screen under his face "look! Fluffy can speeeeeeaaaaaaaaak!!!!" the hollow was literally jumping up and down very excited that he could teach his virtual bunny how to talk.. "That is so fucking amazing" Ichigo said sarcastically. Shiro scowled and went back to his corner and continued to teach fluffy to talk, but no matter how hard he tried the damn DS bunny would not say "assfuck!" as he was so desperately trying to get him to. Shiro giggled inwardly at the invented word 'assfuck..hehehehe'

And then the inevitable happened..the DS died..causing the hollow to shriek..loudly.. and throw the device at the wall successfully breaking it. "aghhh!, can't you be quiet for one goddamn minute- oh my fucking god! Why did you break it?!" "the bunny, black screen-died-grrr.." "'...CHARGER?!", Ichigo said producing a gray cord, at which the hollow stared ,forming an evil idea in his head "king, can I have that?" he asked slyly. Ichigo stared at Shiro, and the cord in his hand, and realized his hollows plan. "Shiro-no, no you may not have this cord, because I know what evil things you're going to do" the hollow feigned innocence and a faux hurt expression "king! How could you think I'd do something? What could I possibly do with a" seeing the look on his strawberry's face he cut the goody act " yep okay I'm plotting kinky things, m'king! Mwahaha" Ichigo gave his lover 'the look'. Throwing the cord on the floor (Big mistake) he returned to his desk and sat down. Shiro, spotting the delightful little cord bent down, picked it up, and silently walked over to the distracted strawberry. Ichigo only had a second to realize what was happeneing before he felt a cool, rough tongue on his neck and a thin cord pressing around his wrists. "shit" he muttered. He was now going to, once again, part of his lover's sick kinky fun time. The hollow giggled and pulled his king closer for a deep kiss, tracing his tongue along the sweet plump pink ones, asking for entry. Entry was, surprisingly, hastily granted and the twin tongues tangled, Ichigo forgetting about his broken DS, and Shiro forgetting about his 'dead' bunny. Shiro quickly led his panting redhead to the bed and began rubbing his blue muscle along the pink one, lightly sucking on it, eliciting a slight moan from the gone-with-lust strawberry. How could one face-eating kiss be so..enticing and sexy and wanted and..needed?..and not to mention hot..

Shiro loved to kiss his king, the connection of their lips brought both of them so much joy, and going farther ,getting lost in the lust ,and being so close and connected meant something so much to Ichigo, to have someone there..and secretly the hollow shared the same feelings, though he'd never ever in a million years admit them, and anyone who even mentioned it would suddenly disappear to have their body found later..mangulated (my word!) and bloody. Shiro worked his hands into the bright hair and entangled his calloused fingers into the vibrant strands, pulling his face closer and closer bruisng their lips and enjoying the moans. He started to grind his knee sensually into the strawberry's groin and making him arch his back to the touch and lean his hips forward, growling a bit when Shiro stopped. Shiro giggled (yes..giggled..)and ruffled the red hair at the growl "yer cute when ya growl king…but I'd ratha hear ya moan..or beg…" he smirked at his kings light blush, and moved his tongue to lick the shell of Ichigo's ear. Ichigo in turn grabbed Shiro's head back down for another steamy kiss and both relished in the warmth running through them. There were several bumps and a muffled squeal heard from somewhere in the room, but both boys were too distracted and caught up in the moment to notice anything, and continued kissing and rubbing their hips together, making a very sexy and porn-worthy scene, even with clothes on, for now. Shiro slowly worked his fingers up to the buttons on the strawberry's shirt and reached them in to glide over the smooth tan skin to toy with a pert nipple, drawing a gasp from said strawberry. Shiro grinned and moved his hands lower to the teen's lithe hips, and into the pants and boxer's bands, and pulled them away from the skin and snapped them back, making the other male groan and pull Shiro's hair more. Ichigo decided he wasn't going to just lay there under his Shiro.(a/n: yes, his Shiro, but secretly he's MINE mofos! Haha..jk) he reached down to his counterparts waist and undid the tie holding his billowy white pants up. (I have no idea what the clothes are frickin called..tell me if ya know?) the pants of both beings were tossed to a random corner in the room, and the shirts soon followed. Shiro was growing tired of the slow pace that was set and decided to speed things up, by wrapping his warmed palm around his king's throbbing member and squeezing tightly. Ichigo fought the urge to thrust up into the hand, and moaned the pale one's name loudly when said pale one started rubbing his hand up and down the warm and now sticky shaft of the tanned one. Shiro pumped him painstakingly slow, until his fingers were slick with precum, and then stopped. "sh-sShiro, please?..i-I need to-" "need ta wha' king?" he replied with a sickeningly pervish smile plastered to his white face. Ichigo sent him the coldest glare he could muster in this state. Shiro replied by bending his head low and dipping his tongue into the oozing slit of his king's cock. Before his strawberry could actually cum though, he pulled away and positioned a cum slick digit by the rim of the strawberry's tight entrance, and without hesitation pushed them in, getting a groan of pain from said redhead. He added three more slicked digits and started a slow pace of in and out, until he hit the pleasure spot, which he repeatedly hit, causing the strawberry to see blinding white in his eyes, and push his hips back against those delightful intruding fingers.

Shiro, seeing his king was ready, removed his fingers, and positioned his throbbing member's head at the tight hot entrance. He leaned down. nearly bending the boy in half, to kiss him, and was, as usual, awed by the boy's flexibility. He thrust into the tight wet heat and had to use all self control to not just slam into his lover. After what seemed an eternity, he heard the strawberry say to continue, in between the loud moans and yells of pain and pleasure. Slowly he pulled out then slammed back in at break-neck speed, directly into the pleasure spot within the strawberry, and he threw his head back in ecstasy. Shiro grinned maniacally, and reached down to smash their lips together (a/n: actually I think he was just trying to eat his face..lmao) in a passionate kiss. He devoured his king's moans in his waiting mouth, and used his hot fingers to attend to Ichigo's ignored member. He stroked him gently and then harshly, and thrust and squeezed with no real rhythm. "sh-ShiroOOO!!, oh…f-fuck, oh my god..fuckfuckfuckfuck!!" Ichigo exclaimed, moaning in between shrieks of pleasure. "why..yes k-king, that is what we're doing", he giggled at his sarcastic joke , causing more pleasure to flow through the spot at whichthey were connected. "oh..g-god..i-I think I'm g-gonna-" Ichigo was cut off by a harsh kiss to the lips, and messily came in his hollow's waiting hands. At the same time he felt a hot liquid relesed deep in him, and he squeaked lightly when his hollow pulled out of him. He felt warm liquid seep out of him. Shiro licked over his fingers, covered in cum, "hmm..strangely, it don' taste like strawberries kin'.." he reached down and licked his kings face, and rolled over pulling his king onto his cooling body. "hehehe, I should break yer stuff more often.." *smack* 'tch. Ne..no hitting!..or I'll tie yer hands..i still have the cord..mwaha..". the strawberry rolled over ignoring his hollow's remark. Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist, and he snuggled into the warm embrace and the both fell asleep instantly.

~in the closet~

Rukia silently opened the closet door 'ohmygodohmygodohmygod' the thought running through her mind. She was indeed a rabid yaoi fangirl, and finally! Her prayers hd been answered!! She pinched her nose to stem the nosebleed, and had a crazy ass grin on her face- one insane enough to rival Shiro's! hah, she would be sleeping in Ichigo's closet much much more often now…


End file.
